


Of All The Gin Joints

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Protective (TM), Established Relationship, M/M, minimal mentions of suicide early in the story, sexually suggestive content but no outright smut because I am awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Dean Winchester is sitting on his kitchen counter and insisting that he will be spending the night shifts at work with Cas because “I've seen how some of the girls there flirt with you Cas, they need to know you're taken.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Gin Joints

Two years and five months ago Dean Winchester walked into the Roadhouse with the intention of getting drunk off his ass, driving out somewhere into the country, and putting a bullet through his skull.

Two years and five months ago Castiel Novak got off his shift at the bar the same minute a clearly drunk man was fumbling with his car keys and ran over to stop the man before he could do anything stupid.

Two years and five months ago Dean Winchester thought he was undeserving of love, of happiness, of life, and a stranger named Castiel Novak drove him to his house, let him crash in his bed, and introduced him to his therapist who'd helped him get over his suicidal tendencies and self esteem issues.

~~~

Two years ago Dean Winchester felt that for once his life was moving forward.

Two years ago Castiel Novak realized he was falling hard for the stranger at the bar he'd helped five months ago.

Two years ago Dean Winchester asked Castiel Novak to go on a date with him. Castiel said yes.

A week later Dean asked if Cas would like to be his boyfriend ‘all real and proper like’ and Castiel had responded with a kiss that left the two of them breathless and a whispered ‘of course’.

~~~

Today Dean Winchester is sitting on his kitchen counter and insisting that he will be spending the night shifts at work with Cas because “I've seen how some of the girls there flirt with you Cas, they need to know you're taken.”

“Babe it's not like it'll go anywhere, I've only got eyes for you.” Castiel smiled sweetly, brushing his knuckles against his boyfriend's cheek and working his way between Dean's thighs, pressing their torsos together.

“I know, doesn't mean I gotta like when other people are chatting up my catch.” Dean grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ nose, barely having pulled back before Cas captured Dean’s lips with his own.

Cas pulled away and smirked. “Alright I guess you can come along if you give me some of that once in a while.”

“Any time you want it.” Dean chuckled, pushing himself back on the counter, pulling his long legs into a criss-cross position and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “So when are we leaving?”

“Five minutes, I need to change.” Cas turned away from the counter and Dean slid down, feet quietly thudding onto the floor.

“I dunno, I think maybe you should show up in your bee pajamas.”

Castiel turned around and stuck his tongue out. Dean chuckled and followed Castiel into their bedroom, picking up his clothes as he shed them and throwing them into the hamper.

“I can't believe I ended up the housewife in this relationship.” Dean grumbled and Castiel laughed.

“You do prefer it when I fuck you over the other way around.” He teased, abandoning the shirt in his hand and opting to push Dean against the wall and kiss him hard.

“You know,” Cas’ mouth was on his again, before breaking away to pull a tight black t shirt over his head. “As much as I'd like this to go further,” They were kissing again and Castiel's hands had found their way to Dean’s ass. “You really do have to get to work.” Dean felt Cas pout against his lips before pulling away and groaning.

“Fucking hate night shifts.”

“Gotta pay for school somehow babe.”

Castiel groaned again and shimmied into a pair of black skinny jeans.

“I should just quit and become a stripper.”

“You already have a job that makes you good money you don't need to quit school and your current job.”

“Fuck you and your dumb flawless logic.”

“Aww babe, I love you too! Now grab your shoes and hightail it to the car or you'll be late.”

“I'm going, I'm going!” Cas grabbed his converse from next to the bedroom door and leaving the room while Dean grabbed a jacket and his wallet, keys, and phone.

The couple met up again on the stairs and Castiel ran forward a bit, again when Dean caught up with him.

“Are you seriously racing me down the stairs right now? Are we five?”

“Yep, now come on it's boring if I'm the only one participating!”

Dean rolled his eyes but ran anyway. Near the end of the staircase Dean accidentally barreled into Cas, sending them both flying out into the carpeted hallway

“Shit. Babe I'm sorry, are you okay?”

“I'll live, just hurt my elbow a bit.”

“Okay, I'm really really sorry Cas I didn't-” Castiel slapped a hand over Dean’s mouth.

“It's not your fault Dean, we’re both fine, yeah?” Dean nodded awkwardly. “Yeah, don't apologize to me, okay? It’s not your fault.” Cas removed his hand from over Dean’s mouth and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. “Okay we really have to go now, come on.” Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and they walked out to their car.

~~~ 

Dean had gone to the bathroom when the patron who took things way too far entered the scene. She wore a tight leather miniskirt and a white t shirt tied up so that her pale stomach was exposed. She was clearly dressing for attention and was quite upset when Castiel only looked at her to serve her, his eyes scanning the room afterwards and looking almost anywhere except at her. Annoyed with this event, the girl grabbed Castiel's hand and rubbed her thumb along the ridge of his wrist.

“Woah, hey, boundaries ma’am.” Castiel said, pulling his hand away.

“Awh c’mon cutie, dontcha want me?”

“Not really, no.” Castiel smiled at the man approaching the bar. “Hey there, can I get you something?” The man shook his head and Castiel shrugged and went back to trying his damndest to ignore the woman in front of him.

“Are you sure? I've had no complaints so far.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Sorry honey, I'm taken.”

“She never has to know.”

“Well, maybe she doesn't but he is standing right behind you sweetheart.” Castiel smirked at the sound of Dean's voice and the woman slowly turned around to face Dean, who flashed her a quick grin. “Now, could you stop harassing my boyfriend? I quite like it when he doesn't rant to me at the end of the night, we've got better things to do.” The woman slowly slid off her chair and muttered ‘sorry’ before dashing off. Dean took her chair, laughing quietly.

“We gotta get me something to show that I'm fully committed to someone.” Cas sighed. “I am not letting you come with me every night shift, you'll get too tired.”

Dean shifted in his seat and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open and slipping a silver band out of the largest pocket. He slid it across the bar towards Cas, who picked it up in his thumb and forefinger, shooting Dean a quizzical look.

“Full commitment?”

“Is that a Dean Winchester way of asking me to marry him?”

“Uh, yes? Unless you were planning on saying no in which case we’re back in highschool and this is a promise ring.”

“Christ Dean, of course I'll marry you!” Cas exclaimed and slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. Dean smiled and grabbed a fistful of Cas’ shirt, pulling him in for a kiss over the bar.

“I love you so much.” Dean whispered against Castiel's lips.

“I love you too baby.” Cas pulled away, still leaning on the bar. “My shift ends in about fifteen minutes then we can go home and celebrate, yeah?” Cas grinned, slightly cocking his eyebrow.

“I like that plan.” Dean said, smiling.

~~~ 

Half an hour later Castiel was pushing Dean against their apartment door and kissing him hard and heavy, pausing only to step back and pull his shirt over his head. When they locked lips again Dean was pushing him towards the bedroom. Their celebrations that night were very enjoyable for the both of them.


End file.
